An assay procedure for determination of relative potency of three allergenic extracts has been established, and statistical parameters for this assay are being developed. Assay of single antigens such as Fel d 1, using monoclonal antibodies, have been adapted to the fluorescent system, improving the sensitivity of these tests by several fold. Development of additional monoclonal assay, with this improved sensitivity are in progress.